The Devils In The Room
by ThePirateChick020497
Summary: Romano's idea is rejected for a world conference. He bumps into Spain and they decide to put Romano's idea to better use :) Rated M for a reason. Fluff fic. Tomatoes involved ! Spain/Romano. Please r&r :)


**Author's Note**

Hi, this is my second fic. It's a short fluffy one shot with Spain and Romano. There is Spanish and Italian in it so the translations will be at the bottom. I do not own anything from Hetalia. !Warning! This is rated M for a reason. Please review, follow or favorite. It is always appreciated :)

Enjoy !

-ThePirateChick020497

* * *

**The Devils In The Room**

Antonio was bored, as usual. So instead of presenting like he should at the world conference he was going to do something else, he didn't know quite what yet. He had tried to get Francis and Gilbert to help. Gilbert refused, he was going to ruin his chances with Canada if he messed around during the meeting, and, well, Francis was too busy fussing over his hair and clothes to want to do anything else. So Antonio, in disappointment dragged his feet down the hall sighing to add effect. He looked at his feet, and then, he didn't see them anymore, he saw the ceiling. Eh ?! What had happened. Oh, he had been knocked over he realized a little late. Antonio sat up and found a person with a cardboard box on top of their head straddling him. There were tomatoes all around him, some squished and others intact. The person on top of Antonio cussed and removed the crate. Lovino Vargas sat there with a frown on his face.

"You should watch where you are walking you bastard !" he said grumpily.

"Ah, Lo siento." Antonio apologized. Lovino grumbled.

"I don't understand your stupid language, you stupid,stupid Spanish bastard." Lovino said. Antonio just laughed, he hadn't seen Lovino in a very long time. Lovino got up and started picking up his tomatoes. Antonio helped him.

"Hey why do you have tomatoes with you ?" Antonio asked.

"I wanted to exhibit some produce for the meeting. My idea was rejected by those stupid idiots." Lovino said obviously angry and upset about it, and Antonio could tell even without the swearing. Then a light bulb turned on inside Antonio's brain.

"So, you are angry about this ?" he asked the Italian.

"Yes, why ?" Lovino was smirking now. It was fantastic how they sometimes thought the same thing.

"Do you want to sabotage the meeting with me ? With the help of your tomatoes of course." Antonio said grinning.

"Sounds like a plan you sexy bastard." Lovino said.

Eh ? Antonio was a sexy bastard now ? No complaints there. Now all they had to do was make a plan, and make sure they weren't caught of course.

* * *

"You bastard, why do I have to wear this !?" Lovino said and came out of the bathroom fully changed into his disguise. Antonio looked him over and worked very hard to keep his hands by his side. Lovino was decked out in a red devil outfit, complete with a sexy red dress with a devils tail, red ankle boots, white and red stockings with garters and little horns on top on his head. Oh he looked so good Antonio would have jumped him then and there.

"You have to, so no one can recognize you." Antonio said, trying hard to keep his cool.

"Yes but why am I wearing girls clothes and you not !?" Lovino yelled, his accent very strong, it usually was when he was upset...or turned on. Antonio was wearing a black tuxedo rimmed with red and a black top hat with a red band was resting upon his head. He also had on a devil's tail and a red poker to match. Antonio watched as Lovino's eyes devoured him. He could never say no to Lovino, or attention for that matter.

"I couldn't find any men's costumes in your size." Antonio said to justify Lovino's outfit. But again, what he had said wasn't entirely the truth. It was true that he hadn't anything in Lovino's size, he hadn't really looked hard, but he really wanted to see what Lovino would look like dressed like that, and he wasn't disappointed. Lovino looked adorable and very sexy, even if he was frowning. Lovino accepted the explanation and they moved out, readying themselves outside the conference room. Antonio pressed his ear against the closed door and heard Germany declare that the meeting was in session. Lovino tapped Antonio on the shoulder.

"Are you sure this is going to work ?" he asked the Spaniard.

"Yes, it will don't worry." Antonio said soothingly.

"I am not worried ! You bastard ! Assuming things time that..." Lovino grumbled. Antonio put his ear to the door again. It was time.

"Ready, on three, two one !" Antonio counted down. They opened the double doors tomato shooters at the ready and started firing and everyone. For a few seconds there were confused 'what's going ons' and '什么他妈的' and 'was ist dieser wahnsinn". Then it was full on swearing as clothes got stained, hair got ruined, documents went flying and the floor got slippery. Lovino went around the room hitting everyone (Germany was hit quite a lot) with tomatoes, that splatted all over them. His red outfit bouncing about along with him. He laughed maniacally the entire time.

"MWAH HA, HA, HA, HA take that bastardi !" he said, before a tomato shot out and hit Feliciano square in the face. The bubbly northern Italian man started to cry and Ludwig, hearing him cry rushed over to him. He slipped on a tomato in the process falling onto his front side and sliding across the red slippery floor, taking down China, Russia and Austria as he went. Lovino and Antonio just smiled, then Antonio aimed for Francis who was cowering behind a chair, and when he saw Antonio he started to scream.

"NOT MY HAIR, PLEASE I BEG OF YOU, NOT MY SEXY HAIR !" tears were running down the Frenchman's eyes. No mercy. Boom ! A big juicy tomato flew across the room and exploded on France's hair. The blue eyes man didn't move for a minute, like he was paralyzed, then his eyes grew wide and he fainted. Antonio laughed. One unhelpful friend down, one more to go. Antonio looked around and it didn't take long for him to spot Gilbert, his albino looks were very easy to spot. He was currently protecting Canada from an advancing Lovino, his arms spread out in front of the man he was trying to woe. Antonio ran to the other side of the room towards Lovino, passing fallen (literally) nations covered in tomato, as he went. Gilbert and Matthew were the last standing, all the others had slipped to a tomatoey floor or been hit. They fired at the same time. Two tomatoes hit Gilbert full in the face. The Prussian man fell backwards taking the Canadian man along with him. Lovino and Antonio gave a victorious cheer and headed towards the door.

"I will get you ! The hero always wins..." they heard America call out after them feebly. Pfft, no chance. They had won this battle for sure.

* * *

Lovino was happy. Yes, it was true. Even he had a tough time believing it. He hadn't had that much fun in a very long time. They had taken a cab to Antonio's hotel. The driver had given them an odd look, and when they got out, without them noticing, the cabbie took a photo of them. Once they were up in Antonio's hotel room Antonio went to take a shower because he himself had also slipped on a tomato and gotten it all over his face. As soon as Antonio was in the shower Lovino stripped down and put on his regular clothes. Much better. He had felt quite self conscious in that dress, it was quite exposing and flashy. Still, he had enjoyed wearing it and toting around the bazooka like tomato shooter had been fun too. Watching them slip and fall, being splattered with tomato juice. Lost in his daydream, Lovino didn't notice Antonio creep up behind him. The Spaniard tapped him on the shoulder. Lovino jumped up and hit his head on Antonio's chin.

"Quello che il bastardo cazzo !" Lovino swore

"¡ay, ¡ay, ¡ay" Antonio said rubbing his chin and turned to the mini fridge to get some followed him. Then the towel that Antonio had wrapped around his hips fell to the floor revealing a toned butt. Lovino screamed and swore, covering his eyes with his hands (although he did leave some big spaces between his fingers) and Antonio just stood there for a while before processing what had happened. Then he just laughed putting the towel back on. Once they had both calmed down Antonio had brought them beers and they sat on the couch drinking peaceably. Then Antonio looked at Lovino,

"Lovino, why aren't you wearing the dress ?" Antonio asked, a tinge of disappointment in his voice. Lovino spat beer everywhere.

"Why-why-why would I k-keep wearing that you b-bastard !?" Lovino shrieked. Antonio looked a little confused.

"Because it looks fantastic on you." Antonio said completely rationally. Lovino pouted.

"You think so ?" he mumbled.

"Sí, muy, muy sexy." Antonio nodded an affirmative. Lovino grumbled, spouting out random things about tomatoes and flying bulls. He was actually quite flattered, and as water dripped from Antonio's still wet hair, Lovino had an urge to kiss the man. Antonio beat him to it, planting a playfull kiss on the unsuspecting Italian. Lovino shoved Antonio away from him but they both lost their balance and ended up on the floor. Lovino was straddling Antonio at the hips. The grumpy Italian blushed as red as a tomato (he,he). Antonio just pulled the smaller man down onto him and kissed him again. Lovino didn't resist.

"Te quiero, te gruñón poco italiano." Antonio said. Lovino took charged and kissed Antonio, and within fifteen minutes they were half naked having a steamy make out session on the hotel room floor.

"La camera, andiamo lì. Il pavimento è male la schiena." Lovino sat up.

"What ?" Antonio sat up too.

"The room, let's go." Lovino blushed.

"With pleasure." Antonio said and stood, scooping Lovino into his arms bridal style. Antonio kicked open the bedroom door of the suite and gently put down Lovino. Lovino didn't quite know when his pants and boxers had hit the floor. His focus was on those hard hands moving up his legs and heating his blood to the boiling point. He'd never before experienced such intense sensations. Never wanted anyone so desperately. Antonio opened up a new and wonderful world for him. Sensations flooded through him again as Antonio slipped a finger slowly into his opening, pushing into him. Another finger was added. It hurt a little, then he got used to it. The third finger really hurt. Lovino whimpered in pain.

Antonio whispered the word quietly against his mouth apologizing for the pain. Lovino adjusted and soon the fingers started to move. Lovino moaned loudly.

"I want you Antonio." the Italian said.

Lovino caught the rasp of a zipper, the slipping of Antonio's pants. The sounds might have been the most erotic thing he'd ever heard. Lovino had to have him inside. He couldn't survive another ten seconds if Antonio wasn't.

Now. Right now.

Antonio dug his fingers into Lovino's hips, lifting Lovino as he wrapped arms and legs around Antonio. Then Antonio entered him, and he didn't care if he survived at all. Antonio's thrusts battered him again and again and again. Fast. As if he needed this to survive just as much as Lovino did. That was the last rational thought he registered before Antonio's release triggered an orgasm that simply shattered him. He screamed Antonio's name into the darkness of the room.

Drawing in a deep breath, Lovino pressed a hand against Antonio's hammering heart.

"Te quiero Lovi." Antonio whispered.

"Ti amo Antonio." Lovino replied. They stayed silent for a while, basking in the afterglow of the fantastic moment they had shared. They fell asleep, arms around each other, happy and tired.

* * *

Antonio woke up first that morning, and he looked next to him. There was Lovino, curled up against him. That had been amazing. He never wanted to let go of the little Italian man. Never. He got out of bed slipped on a fresh pair of boxers and went to make breakfast. The mini fridge had eggs, cheese, some milk and tomatoes. An omelet, he decided. He walked to the hotel suite's tiny stove top and cooked. He put to plates on a tray and cut the omelet in half. Coffee was added to the tray as well. He pushed open the door to find Lovino stretching his sore limbs completely naked on top of the bed. The italian man blushed and quickly dove under the covers.

"Don't hide. I brought breakfast." Antonio laughed. Why Lovino hid was beyond him. The man was very sexy, he had nothing to hide.

"Thanks. By the way my butt really hurts. You went really hard last night." Lovino grumbled. Antonio gave a guilty smile. He hadn't been able to help himself, Lovino had just been so delectable. They sat and ate their breakfast chatting about the reactions of the different nations the day before. After this they showered (together of course) and packed up Antonio's belongings.

"Lovi, why don't you come to Spain with me." Antonio proposed.

"Okay, why not. I don't have anything better to do anyways." Lovino said shrugging his shoulders.

"Great. The let's check out and get you stuff okay." Antonio said. He was ecstatic that Lovino had agreed to his proposition.

Soon they were out of the room and went downstairs to check out. The woman behind the counter took back the key and Antonio payed with his credit card.

"I hope you weren't disturbed last night." the woman said after Antonio had payed.

"No why ?" Antonio asked.

"A couple of guests on the same floor as you had some noise complaints. Something about an Italian man screaming." the woman said. Lovino blushed.

"Hmm, I wonder why ?" Antonio pondered aloud. Lovino just grabbed him by the arm and led him out of the hotel. They caught a cab and went to pick up Lovino's stuff, then they headed to the airport. Once they had reached their terminal they went inside. There they were greeted with a surprise. All of the nations stood lined up with tomato shooters pointing at them. Antonio and Lovino's eyes widened in horror.

"I thought you said we wouldn't get caught !" Lovino shrieked.

"I don't know what-" Antonio started

"We got a photo of the two of you." Francis interrupted

"Yes, a photo of you two went viral last night, it was posted by a cab driver. It didn't take long for us to figure out who it was." Gilbert continued.

"Oh shit." Antonio said.

The tomatoes went flying. SPLAT ! They were covered from head to toe in tomato. And so the devils in the room were tricked at their own game.

* * *

**Translations**

: Lo siento. - I'm sorry.

: 什么他妈的 - What the fuck

: was ist dieser wahnsinn - What is this madness

: bastardi - bastard

: Quello che il bastardo cazzo ! - What the fuck bastard !

: ¡ay, ¡ay, ¡ay - ouch, ouch, ouch !

: Sí, muy, muy sexy - Yes, very, very sexy

: Te quiero, te gruñón italiano - I love you, you grumpy little Italian.

: La stanza, andiamo lì. Il pavimento è male la schiena. - The room, let's go there. The floor is hurting my back.

: Te quiero Lovi - I love you Lovi

: Ti amo Antonio - I love you Antonio


End file.
